villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sewer King
The Sewer King is a minor antagonist in Batman: The Animated Series. He is a sewer-dwelling criminal who ran a child-slavery racket until being foiled by Batman. He is voiced Michael Pataki. History The Sewer King was a man who was poor and shunned by society. He then decided to dwell in the sewers. His real name was never mentioned and is unknown. The Sewer King was able to adapt to the sewer life and trained some alligators as his pets. He also kidnapped some orphans from Gotham and made them work for him in the cold dark sewer. He then forced them to commit crimes for him including theft. To kill off the last of their good side, he also struck the orphans with silence and abuse. He marked his territory in the sewers with spray-painted signs saying "Beware The Sewer King". He also had his alligators patrol his territory to prevent people from trespassing on his turf. Batman soon encountered some of Sewer King's orphans, who had been committing a series of petty crimes. He managed to save one and soon learned that the boy belonged to a group of forgotten runaways who lived within the Gotham sewer system. He also discovered that the Sewer King forced the children to steal food and supplies for him. Batman went to his underground society and manage to free the orphans, abolished his evil society, and help the orphans find good homes. After saving the villain from a train, Batman almost breaks his code, considering The Sewer King to be the most evil villain he fought at the time. The Sewer King was arrested and taken to jail while his pets were taken off to the zoo. The Sewer King waited patiently for his pets to free him from prison. 52 Comic Book Storyline The Sewer King later appeared in the 52 storyline published by DC Comics, and continued his criminal activities as a low-ranking underworld figure, only to be killed by the Intergang boss Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim along with Kite Man, Mirage, and Rawson when he was reluctant to join the Intergang. He attended a meeting of local organized crime bosses in Mannheim's boardroom, he fared rather poorly, and was possibly the first villain to be killed by Mannheim. When the Intergang leader lost his patience with the Sewer King, he was not reluctant to immediately stab the sewer-dwelling villain in the back with a knife, killing him. This continued the Intergang's rise to power in Gotham City outlined in that series. After the Sewer King's death, Intergang erased his name from the public records, as if he never had existed. Trivia *Along with Joker, Sewer King is the only villain in the entire DC Animated Universe that Batman has ever been tempted to kill, in response for what he did to the children he had enslaved. *Sewer King is seemingly based off of James Hook from Peter Pan and both Fagin and Mr. Bumble from Oliver Twist. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Nameless Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Pirates Category:One-Shot Category:Imprisoned Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Brainwashers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Starvers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Disciplinarians Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil